Session 1 - Mat, tyveri og en dæsj magi
Session 1 – Mat, tyveri og en dæsj magi. Caius, en stor og brautende Palladin fra Makhanum, og Faen, en skogalv archer fra Tethyr-skogene ankommer Mystras tempel «House of the Weave, hvor de forbereder en festival rundt Himmelfartsnatten, en hellig natt hvor Mysteriekvinnen i tempelet skal ofres til gudinnen Mystra. Caius og Faen ankom tempelområdet samme dag, fra forskjellige steder. Faen ble vist til vertshuset, Weaveglow Inn, av vakten Marcus, en halv-alv som ble svært opprømt av å treffe en ekte alv. Der fikk Faen kost og losji i bytte mot fem sølv og en hare han nettopp hadde fanget. Caius går til en kirkegård han får øye på en gammel mann som står og spar i jorda. Caius går bort til en av gravene og ber en bønn for den døde, før han tar veien mot vertshuset. På veien blir han møtt av tre berusede menn. Lederen, en ung halv alv utfordrer Caius til duel. De får overrakt hvert sitt uslipte sverd og begynner, like etter Caius har stjålet et sølvsmykke med en kjapp håndbevegelse. Den unge halv-alven blir slått i bakken med det samme. De to mennene på siden går til angrep på Caius med to skarpe sverd, med intensjon om å drepe. Caius tar livet av den ene, mens den andre tar med seg den unge halv-alven og legger på flukt. Halflingene tar seg av liket til den omkomne mannen. Caius går så til vertshuset, men ikke før en gnom kommer opp til Caius og tilbyr ham en jobb fra Karolius Klong, en av prestene i tempelet. Caius, oppskaket som han er, ber gnomen om å pelle seg vekk, og heller oppsøke ham om morgenen. Inne i vertshuset blir Faen og Caius kjent. De veksler historier om livene sine og spør hverandre ut. De finner ut at de vil dele rom. Caius fordi han vil spare penger, og Faen fordi det er hyggelig med selskap, og med en som kan lære ham mer om menneskenes skikker. Faen går bort til bartenderen, en dragonborn ved navn Rhogar, og spør om det er noen jobber utlyst. Han forklarer Faen at det er to tempelordener i området, som begge lyser ut jobbkontrakter. Leander som jobber på gravplassen har også jobber tilgjengelig, og det ryktes at Kornelius Klong ser etter noen som kan ta på seg et oppdrag. Caius forteller om hans møte med gnomen. Musikere spiller opp til dans, folk strømmer inn, danser, spiller sjakk. Caius er på utkikk etter noe verdifullt han kan stjele. Finner ikke noe ubevoktet Neste dag. Etter en god natts søvn/alvisk transe blir Caius og Faen møtt av gnomen i vertshuset. Etter en god frokost blir de fulgt til Kornelius Klongs bedehus hvor Kornelius møter dem utenfor. Han ber dem dra til Glittegoldskogen hvor elevene hans skulle plukke urter som skal brukes i himmelfartsritualet. Etter en forhandling av pris og et par butikkturer, tar Caius og Faen en tur til skogs. I skogen, etter at Faen har demonstrert sine listeferdigheter ved å tumle seg gjennom busker og kratt, snuble i en sten og slå hodet i et tre, finner de en forlatt leirplass, som de bare kan anta er Lærlingenes leirsted. De går videre innover skogen og finner liket av en mann ikledd mørkebrun kjortel med en rød femkantet stjerne på ryggen. Caius stjeler en gullmynt. Duoen fortsetter i retning vestover. Faen finner en bortgjemt sti som de fortsetter på, til de kommer over en sirkel i gresset med omrisset av en femkantet stjerne i midten. Innenfor sirkelen finner de tre døde lærlinger. De går bort for å undersøke dem, men i det de gjør dette begynner sirkelen å ryke og stå i full flamme. Elevenes kropper smelter og forandrer seg til noen gjørme/askeaktige deformerte vesener (Lemures) som angriper. Caius halshugger hver eneste en av dem. Sirkelen står fortsatt i flamme. Faen ser en skikkelse utenfor ringen. Han skyter en pil, bommer. Flammene kommer nærmere. Han skyter igjen. Denne gangen treffer han, og skikkelsen legger på sprang. Faen og Caius løper etter. De tar ham igjen og legger skikkelsen i bakken. De ser at dette er en person ikledd samme klær som liket de møtte på tidligere, i tilleg har han en skjellettmaske i ansiktet. Caius prøver å skremme vedkomne til å fortelle hvem han er. Eneste svaret han får er «en trofast tjener» før vedkomne biter av seg tunga og holder på å dø. Caius bruker «lay on hands» for å helbrede tunga og stikker en tøybit inn i munnen på mannen. Faen tar fra ham dolken. De binder vedkomne og tar ham med seg til Kornelius Klong Klong ber dem om å sette fra seg mannen på en stol og binde ham fast. Klong ber dem komme tilbake dagen etterpå, når han antakeligvis har flere svar. På veien ut prøver Caius å stjele en figur, som gnomen hindrer ham i å gjøre. Duoen tar turen innom «Our Ladys Knicknacks» hvor de møter en gnomekvinne som selger Faen et ekstradimensjonalt kogger. De går så til vertshuset for å hvile. I løpet av kvelden møter Faen en mann ved navn Marius «Shady Face» som tilbyr Faen en jobb. Jobben går ut på å stjele en magisk drikk som finnes i «The spellpond», lokalisert i en bevoktet hage. De blir enige om pris seg imellom før «Shady Face» gir Faen noen tomme flasker og går sin vei. Faen ankommer den bevoktede hagen hvor han ser en gigantisk konstruksjon av bautasteiner (earth elemental) som går rundt som en vakt inne på området. Han prøver febrilsk å finne en vei inn, utenom hovedporten, og finner til slutt et sted han kan grave seg inn under muren. Faen graver, og prøver å skvise seg inn, men han ender opp med å sette seg fast. Han prøver alle triks i boka for å gjemme seg, men vakten finner ham til slutt. Klemt fast under muren. Vakten tar tak rundt Faen, men Faen greier å smette unna. Han kommer seg ut av hullet og løper tilbake til vertshuset med hevn i tankene. Han klarer etter hvert å lokalisere «Shady Face» som bor i et nedslitt gammelt gårdshus, etter et møte med en sint gammel bonde, og en annen hjelpsom bondefamilie. Han velsigner til og med poteter med fløytespill. Faen snikker seg inn i huset til «Shady Face» og overlumper ham mens han sover. «Shady Face» blir truet til å aldri dukke opp med noe jævla jobbtilbud igjen. Faen overleverer de tomme flaskene og går tilbake til «the Weaveglow Inn» Dagen etterpå går Faen og Caius til Klongs bedehus, hvor de finner alle eiendeler strødd rundt som om det har vært innbrudd eller et basketak i huset. De finner noen notater som nevner ord som «Myrkuls kult», «Asmodeus» og «Baatur». Det står også noen skriblerier om «The spellpond» og dets magiske uforutsigbare kvaliteter. De finner mannen som de fanget dagen før, død, med strupen skåret over, under en haug med bøker. Caius caster detect magic og finner fire magiske scrolls som han stjeler, mens Faen stjeler to statuetter som de går og selger umiddelbart. På vei ut av butikken hører duoen skrik og bråk fra den bevoktede hagen Faen prøvde å bryte seg inn i kvelden før. De ser vakter som løper mot området, og går for å sjekke selv. De spør om hva som har skjedd, men får ingen svar fra vakten. Duoen bestemmer seg for å ikke følge opp det som skjer her, og heller gå til «The Order of the Shooting Star» hvor de håper få en kontrakt som monsterjegere. I «The shooting Star» sitt hovedkvarter møter duoen en gammel sekretær, halfling. Han introduserer dem for Master Enna, Ordenens leder, og skogalv. Hun gir dem i oppdrag å assistere en betalt av ordenen i å bekjempe en hule med kobolds og konfiskere en magisk gjenstand som Koboltene har fått klørne i. Faen blir overrakt et kart over regionen, og de setter i vei mot målet. På veien kommer de over to svartbjørner. Faen ser rødt og skyter en pil mot en av bjørnene. Den treffer. Bjørnene angriper. Caius kjører sverdet sitt inn i den ene, og Faen skyter en pil gjennom skallen på den andre. Det blir bjørnekjøtt til middag. De bruker resten av dagen til å partere og flå bjørnene. Faen henger kjøttet opp til tørk. De slår leir, koser seg med maten, og veksler på å holde vakt i løpet av natten. Det er en rolig natt.